


Legends Out of Time

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [57]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another time and place, and they'll rest, enjoying each other for a while. Riding out the high until they need another, and then doing it all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thrill of the Chase

"What do you mean, they're missing?!"

Rose bites her lip to stifle a giggle as she listens to the emperor yelling at the guards who were meant to keep an eye on the treasury, with the large gems both cut and uncut. Most of which are now distributed among the three of them - Jack is pressed close beside her, while John crouches behind them, working the cover free on the air shaft that is their best escape route. This heist will keep them in luxury for a few months, before they get bored and move on to the next one.

Jack nips at the nape of her neck, and Rose arches against him, barely keeping her moan in check, not wanting to give away their position yet. Not until they could escape. Behind her, she hears the grunt as John lifts the cover free, and the quiet chunk as he sets the grate aside.

"Time to go." Jack grins against Rose's neck, and she can feel John shift against her legs, letting out a whoop as he slides down the vent. "Down you go, love." Jack helps her through the vent, and Rose can hear the sudden silence in the room beyond the closet they'd been hiding in as the guards realize something's wrong.

She shouts gleefully as she follows John, her hands against the sides of the vent to keep her from free-falling down the steep shaft. John's arms are tight around her as she comes to the bottom, steadying her as she lands, and helping her into the horizontal shaft so she's out of Jack's way as he comes sliding down after.

Then it's a run through vents and streets to their ship, and breathless laughter as they slam the hatches shut, and take off, slipping into the vortex with a jolt that only adds to the thrill of the game. Another time and place, and they'll rest, enjoying each other for a while. Riding out the high until they need another, and then doing it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).


	2. Waking Up Alone

When he first wakes up, it's as if his mind is almost hollow. Blessedly silent, and Koschei smiles, opening his eyes intending on telling Theta they'd won. Only to see the pale ceiling of the infirmary, and for a headache - just a headache, no pounding drums - to pick up behind his eyes. Telepathic backlash, from going past his limits, and he grimaces, squeezing his eyes shut.

Turning his head, he manages to open his eyes long enough to look for Theta before shutting them again. He turns his head the other way, and repeats the gesture, panic starting to rise in him when he still can't see his friend. Gritting his teeth, he shoves himself upright, swaying slightly a moment as nausea comes over him in a wave. Fighting the urge to double over and heave what little is in his stomach onto the floor for several moments before his body won.

He misses the floor only by virtue of having not noticed anyone else in the room to provide a bowl, and Koschei looks up to meet an unfamiliar gaze. An attendant, who has no sympathy for Koschei, and apparently has instructions to keep him in bed, since after the bowl is set aside, the attendant pushes Koschei back down, with embarrassing ease.

"Where is Theta?" he says, his voice sounding unfamiliar to his ears. "How did we get here?"

"You were found unconscious, and brought here. Your co-conspirator is in his own room." The attendant doesn't provide any more information, no matter how darkly Koschei scowls, or how much he pleads. Just keeps Koschei in his bed, and sits there as if waiting for someone to come take over, or maybe bring more information.

Koschei only hopes it's the latter, as he glares at the ceiling, and worries about Theta. Why did they put him in another room? Why is he not with Koschei, and how long will it be until they let Koschei go look for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Hollow".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Lost Deeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2020100).


End file.
